


darling, you

by orphan_account



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Swimming RPF, Taeyang - Fandom
Genre: Canada, F/M, M/M, Olympians, Swimming, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avery Palmer is a talented Canadian swimmer who won four gold medals im the 2016 Rio Olympics. She's talented, but lately her swimming has been horrible. Her coach suggested her to move settings to aid her training.Meet Park Tae Hwan, the controversial South Korean Olympian who opens Avery with open arms.Except, when she meets a familiar man in a coffee shop, and Tae-Hwan finds something inside himself he didn't know existed, everyone's life will change.Will Avery have to choose between love, or swimming?





	darling, you

The love story no one tells you is the one of the Olympic swimmer and the Korean idol, so deep in love that they can barely stay apart. 

Nobody tells you that one because it's too complicated to understand. Why did the company he worked for allow him to date her? Why doesn't she just date one of the swimmers she practices with? How did they even meet? 

Don't worry, because I can answer all of those questions. Because I am, in fact, the swimmer from this forbidden love story. 

I came off the 2016 Olympics with four medals, two of them silver, one bronze, and one gold. The whole country loved me. Canada, I mean. Not South Korea. 

See what I meant? 

I trained a few weeks after the Olympics, but something didn't seem right at all. I wasn't hitting my times, I wasn't doing anything right. I was 24 years old, and it frustrated me that I was swimming like a 12 year old. 

At that point in life, my coach, Marc, knew me better than anyone else in the world. He knew that, (to improve my training and get me motivated again), I had two options. 

He read these clearly out to me at our monthly meeting. 

"Alright. One, you can take a few months off. Let yourself miss the sport a little bit. Do something else, like fishing or hockey or whatever." 

"And what's the other option?" I think I love swimming too much to quit for three whole months. 

"You can move your training. Move away and start a new routine. Stay these for a year, three years. Whatever it takes. When your ready to train here again, just come home." 

And so, I said goodbye to my four other training partners, Marina, Peyton, Linghan, and Jack.

And I moved. 

I sat on a plane for nine hours, listening to my music, eating, reading my book, going to the place I had dreamed of going to ever since I was a kid. 

South Korea. 

Coach Marc told me that it was a good choice. He knows I train better in a group, so he got me a training partner. Park Tae Hwan, a four time Olympic gold medalist, went to his fourth Olympics in 2016 after being banned for usage of testosterone for a long time. 

Oh, and of course, he was inexplicably handsome. I don't know what it was, his cheekbones, his hair, his chest muscles. Whatever it was, I liked it. 

When I landed, I was so excited that I almost tripped on the way out. One of the passengers caught me, laughing. 

"You must be careful." His cheeks were red and his hair was tangled and wind blown. His smile is bright and wide. "Your in Korea now." 

I thanked him and he let go of my arm. 

"No problem." He waved to me. 

A taxi picked me up at the airport, taking me to my new apartment. I didn't have too many belongings, and the apartment came with furniture so I figured I was ready. 

I fist pumped myself when I found out everything I had to go to was on the nice side of town. The apartment was on the second highest floor. And there were 30 floors. 

Room 8690, floor 29. It outlooked a park, filled with green trees and flower trees. The street below was busy, but I doubt it would be very stressful to get onto. 

I was wrong. 

I just wanted to eat dinner, but it seemed like it would take three years for the light to turn red. 

Eventually, it did, and I turned out of the parking garage onto the main road, trying to drive to the place Tae Hwan said to meet. Actually, I'm pretty sure I called him Park for the longest time and apparently I still mix up his name. 

I park on the side of the road, feeling slightly out of place as I walk towards the doors. I scan the crowd of faces before remembering that everyone here probably speaks Korean. 

I learned a little not too long ago. I even brought a little dictionary. Hopefully I could tell them what I want. 

Suddenly, someone waves, snapping me out of my thoughts. My heart relaxes when I see that's its Tae Hwan. 

I walk over to him, smiling. 

Wait, what's hello in Korean again? 

"Annyounghasseyo, Tae Hwan!" 

Oh jeez, he's much handsomer in person. 

"Annyoung, Avery. Sit down." He has a heavy accent, but my name sounds nice when it rolls off his tongue. 

We try to chat as the server comes along to take our food orders, but it's hard because of the obvious language barrier. 

His face is very masculine, his jawline very prominent, as well as his brown eyes and bulky build. 

"I think I'm going to just rest tomorrow." I tell him. 

"Really? No training?" He says, and I nod. 

"Yea, I'm still jet lagged from the flight here." I smile at him over dessert. He smiles back, white teeth glowing in the dark light of the restaurant. 

At the end of dinner we exchange numbers, so we can text or call one another later. My heart races, I thank him for dinner. 

I stare out at the city when it gets dark. It's beautiful, all quiet and peaceful. I slide into bed, keeping the window uncovered, and close my eyes.


End file.
